PainFul Memories
by Hismidnightsun
Summary: Dimitri left St.Vladimir's Academy to become Tasha's Guardian. He left Rose broken hearted and with many painful memories. But one day she meets him again..Please read   Not like the other Tasha /Dimitri stories!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so please be kind! This is a just an idea I had. Please review and let me know if you like it.**

**Chapter one**

I crossed my arms and began tapping my foot as I waited impatiently for the lift to react the ground floor. Finally the door opened and I walked into the lift but just as the doors were closing a hand pushed them open again.

I frowned but didn't utter a single word as Dimitri entered the lift. I pressed the button for the twelfth floor just as he was reaching for the same one. I quickly jerked my hand back to my side.

The doors closed again and the lift began to move up to the next level. I didn't want to be here I didn't want him near me. Those memories of that day in the gym came flooding back to me…

_I raced towards the gym and pushed the doors open. I saw my mentor Dimitri standing against the wall looking as handsome as ever. I walked over to him and dropped my gym bag near my feet._

"_Hey Comrade! Hmmm so what are we doing to day in training?" I asked hoping that he would say we where working on the dummies. _

_I had, had a bad day and wanted to take my frustration out on someone and right now that red haired dumpy was asking for it._

"_Rose, I…I need to talk to you.." He replied._

_I nodded at my mentor as I stood facing him. _

"_I am not going to be your mentor any more Rose…I'm leaving St Vladimir's Academy."_

"_What? Has this got to do with what happened between us when Victor put that lust spell on us?" _

"…_Partly..yes Rose. I can't be your mentor…it's not right ..those feelings I had…I shouldn't have I'm seven years older then you are,,I'm an adult and you're a child."_

_Tears spilled down my face but I didn't wipe them away the pain hurt so much but I had to know one thing._

"_Is..is it true..Are you go..going to be Tasha's Guardian?" I cried._

"_Yes"_

" _I hope…I hope you will be very happy" I said in no more than a whisperer but I knew he would hear me._

_I turned around and raced out of the gym, the tears spilled down my face as I heard someone running to catch up with me. I knew it was Dimitri but I didn't look back as he called out my name._

"_Roza…Roza please…waittttt"…_

Suddenly there was bang and the lift shook sending me right into Dimitri's arms. He caught me and tried to steady me as I slapped him away with my hand.

"Don't…Don't touch me!" I yelled.

I walked over towards the buttons and started to press all the buttons

"Helpppp!" I yelled out

"That's not going to do any good." Dimitri said.

"Oh yeah? Well I don't see you trying to help." I snapped.

He held his hands up as if to say I give up. I sighed and lean against the opposite wall to where he was standing.

" I know you're still angry at me.."

"uhhh" I replied glaring at him as I crossed my arms against my chest.

" I..I'm sorry.. I know I hurt you." He added.

He didn't speak again and for a while there was silence except for our breathing. I was so frustrated, every angry thought I had was burning inside me and I felt like I was about to explode ( and he knew it ).

"I heard you came top of your graduation class." He said with a sad smile.

"Yeah, Alberta was the best Mentor I ever had." I was being very cruel and I saw how deeply that had hurt him.

He had let his guardian mask down for a moment but it was back up again. He was so much better at hiding his emotions then I ever was.

The tempature began to increase in the lift as we waited for someone to fix this damn thing and let us out. Dimitri removed his leather duster and sat on the ground. I felt warm too and gave up and removed my shirt and my shoes.

Standing there in my black bra and red skirt I felt his eyes on me. A flush of heat stung my cheeks as I looked into Dimitri's eyes. He was watching me, his gaze went from my eyes and then towards my cleavage.

"You see something you like, Comrade?" I asked ( a slight de ja vu moment but I couldn't resist )

My heart skipped a beat as his eyes lingered there for more then he should have. I thought those he have any real feeling for me or is he just a typical horny guy that just so happened to be my ex-lover.

"You have n't changed, Roza."

I jerked my head up at the way he called me Roza, my name in Russian. It made my heart melt and I felt a tear escape from my eye. He moved slowly towards me and very gently, wiped away the tear with the back of his thumb.

"Pl..please don't cry Roza."

"You,,you hurt me so much! Why did you have to leave?" I began to bawl.

"I know, and I'm so sorry."

I looked up into Dimitri's face and pushed his hair away from his face. For the first time I noticed just how close our bodies where. Our noses touched and I could feel his heart beating faster as I pressing my lips to his. He didn't pull away from the kiss but instead he kissed me back.

The kiss was soft and I pressed my hands against his chest. I pulled away first.

" shouldn't…."

But Dimitri looked at me with those big brown eyes and I forgot what I was thinking, all my thoughts drifted away. I just needed him, my Dimitri..

My hand grazing against his pants, feeling a hardness as I pressed the palm of my hand against it sending a groan from his mouth.

"We can't do this" he whispered as he tried to move away.

"I know"

Kissing him again I moved my hand towards the zipper of his pants and unzipped his trousers. His trousers fell to the floor as he pushed them to one side.

Dimitri pressed me closer to him as he pushed my skirt up towards my hips. He lifting me up against the lift wall as I pulled his shirt up and over his head.

"Roza" he moaned

"Ro…Roza Roza" He says as he kisses my neck.

Our mouths meeting as we kissed each other with an intensity I had never felt before. I pulled him closer to me as our eyes met I saw the hunger and passion in his dark velvet eyes.

He smiled as kissed my body down to my breasts and stroked my nipples. He moved towards my sensitive points as he kissed me till I tingled and I moaned with pleasure.

Feeling a dampness intensify between my legs as I moan for him to take me! Dimitri moved his mouth across my clit and making me react in a way that surprised even me.

Pleasure raced through my body as he pushed his tongue inside me making me shake all over till I orgasm.

Kissing me with such passion that no other man could ever match. My legs trembled as Dimitri pushed them against his hips –wet as I wait for him to enter me.

My muscles tightened in my thighs and adomen as he guides his pulsating cock deep within me. He thrusts again and again as I moan with pleasure begging him not to stop as I orgasm again.

"Oh Goddddd!" I scream out.

Arching my hips as I urge him to go deeper. His erection slides deep inside me and with each thrust I feel him come as he spills his seed inside me. We fall to the floor still kissing each other with such passion lost in the moment unaware of our surroundings.

There was a sudden bang and then a jerk as the lift doors suddenly sprang open and we both look up to see Tasha standing there with a dangerous look written across her face…..

**So what do you guys think? Can you imagine the look on Tasha's face? If you want to know what happens next or if I shouldn't continue let me know. And sorry about the spelling and grammer mistakes. Ps I am looking for a Beta especially if I am to continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors note : Firstly I would like to thank my Beta Reader xxXSnowQueenXxx for her help. Secondly -you guys , I was so touched by all the reviews.. I hope that you will share your thoughts on this chapter please don't forget to review. So here is Tasha's pov ... Sinny **_

_**Tasha's POV**_

* * *

><p>I looked across at my Guardian and smiled. He was driving us to the ski resort where we would be meeting my nephew and his girlfriend –Lissa. I hadn't seen them in ages and this weekend was going to be eventful. I just knew it!<p>

"What are you thinking about, Dimka?" I asked him.

"Mmmm?"

"Rose is going to be there too, right?"

He flinched at the mention of her name. It had been about three years since we had seen her last.

"I guess so…"

"Good….I heard she was dating some Moroi guy."

"What!" Dimka replied as he turned his head towards me.

"LOOK OUT!" I screamed.

Dimitri had somehow moved into the opposite lane he swerved just in time missing the truck that was coming straight for us.

"SHIT! That was close! "Dimka I said punching him in the arm.

"Sorry Tasha" He replied.

Shortly after our near death experience we arrived at the hotel. It had snowed last night and the slopes were perfect for skiing. I was dying to hit the slopes and couldn't wait to find Christian and Lissa.

I jumped out of the car just as Lissa raced over with a big grin on her face as she hugged me tight. I noticed my nephew and someone else walking towards us. As they came closer I could see that it was Rose.

"Hey Christian Hey Rose!"

"Hello Tasha…Guardian Belikov…" She replied in a cool tone.

"…Roz..Rose." Dimitri replied.

I smiled at everyone and Lissa started to chat about what she had planned for us for the weekend. I heard a groan from both my nephew and Rose.

"Awwww come on you guys!" Lissa said.

Christian stood close to Lissa and put a hand around her waist. He kissed her softly on the cheek just as Rose made a gagging noise.

"You guys need to get a room!" Rose retorted.

"Jealous much, Rosie," Christian said, as Lissa poked him in the ribs.

"Yeah right sparky…and don't call me Rosie!" Rose replied as she turned and walked back inside the hotel.

I saw Dimitri pull the bags from the trunk of the car and without another word head inside. I tugged my zip upwards on my coat and walked slowly through the snow with Christian and Lissa.

"So are you and Guardian Belikov going to join us on the slopes tomorrow?" Lissa asked.

"Absolutely…"

"Great the more the merrier!"

I made arrangements to meet them in the morning and waved back to them. I headed back inside the hotel to find my Dimka. The hotel lobby was quiet as I walked towards the reception and signed in. I got my key to my room on the twelfth floor, right next door to Dimitri's.

I was determined that this weekend was the weekend that I would surprise him. I had it all planned we would dine at 8pm alone and then I would make him escort me to my room. I wanted a baby so badly and this weekend it was going to happen whether he liked it or not.

I sighed to myself as I walked up the twelve flights of stairs as the receptionist told me that the lift was out of order. I was quiet fit for a Moroi and it didn't take much out of me as I climbed the stairs. Finally I reached the exit door to my floor as I pushed it open I heard a bang and then the doors of the lift flung open.

I was stunned as the doors of the lift opened and there in front of me was a naked couple! The guy was on top of the girl as they groaned with passion. I coughed to let them know the doors had opened.

I couldn't believe my eyes, when I saw the guy turn his head I was even more shocked –it was Dimitri and that bitch Rose Hathaway!

"Dimka?" I gasped.

"Ta... Tasha?"

I stood there dumbfounded and unable move. My Guardian, the man I loved was laying half on top of Rose Hathaway…

"Son of a bitch!" Rose groaned.

"Ho…How could you do this to me…you…you fucking bastard! ….And with her!

She…she's nothing more than a BLOOD WHOREE!" I screamed.

"BLOOD WHORE...BLOOD WHORE?" Rose hissed back at me.

I saw the venomous look in her eyes as she moved towards me but Dimka held her back. She wanted a fight and boy was she going to get one.

"Tasha, you need to calm down!" Dimka said.

"Don't tell me to calm down Dimka! Don't you dare!"

"Rose is not a blood whore. She is and always will be the woman I love."

I looked at him with pain in my eyes. How could he do this? How could they do this to me?

He threw back on his boxers and moved towards me as I slipped past him and made my way towards Rose. She was fast and ducked as I punched the air where she had stood. I felt Dimitri grab my arms and pull me back.

"St…stay away, from her Tasha!"

He grabbed my arms and pulled me back in a tight hold. I tried to wriggle free but my guardian was no match for me and instead all I could do was shout abuse at her.

"Whore! …You're nothing…but a bitch!" I spat at her.

Dimitri shouted in Russian

"Let me go!" I screamed out

"Get out of here Rose." He said.

"That scar faced bitch is crazy!"

"Just go Rose."

"Fine!" She hissed.

I squirmed in his tight hold fighting against him. He was much too strong as we both watched Rose walk away. When she was far enough away he slowly released his hold on me.

I knew this was my only chance and kneed him hard right in the crown jewels. Dimitri bent forward and clutched himself as he groaned out in pain. That bastard deserved it after what he just put me through.

"How could you?" I whispered as tears fell from my face. I raced after Rose without a second glance at my Guardian.

I saw her with her back turned to me and in my jealous rage I lashed out and punched her face so hard. She stumbled back against the ledge of the stairs. She missed the top step of the stairs and fell downwards. Her head hit the ground with a thud. The sound of the hit echoed in the hall.

"Aghhhhh" she screamed.

I knew she hadn't been expecting that and I knew that she had, had her guard down.

"You're going to pay for what you have done, you little bitch!" I spat.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok So please please please don't hate me just yet! So what you think is going to happen next? Review and let me know your thoughts! And let me know who's pov you want me to do in the next chapter! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note – Once again I would like to thank my Beta reader _**xxXSnowQueenXxx **_for helping me with this story_**. **_Thanks to everybody that reviewed or added me to alerts! So sorry to keep you all waiting for this chapter.

**_Dimitri's POV_**

* * *

><p>I heard a scream and knew at once that it was my Roza. I quickly raced forward to find Tasha at the top of the stairs.<p>

"You're going to pay for what you have done, you little bitch!" She spat.

"Go! Get out of here!" I shouted at her as I pushed her out of the way.

I saw my Roza lying at the bottom of the stairs barely conscious and bleeding badly from her head.

"Roza!" I checked to see if there was anything broken before I moved her.

Picking her up I carried her back up the stairs and towards Lissa's room.

"Roza," I said in a panicked tone

"Dimitri?" she murmured.

"Roza, stay with me. Don't go to sleep on me. Not yet."

"I'm sorry." She said.

"For what my Roza?"

"For…for what I said, for what we did…It's …it's my fault."

"No Roza it is not your fault. I –I should never have left you. I should never have gone with Tasha. I thought I would be able to move but-but I know that I can't stop loving you. Oh –Roza I love you. "

I raced along the corridors of the hotel with Roza in my arms. A tear escaped from her eyes.

"Don't cry Rose, please don't cry."

We reached Lissa's room and I managed to open the door while still holding Rose.

"Oh my God Rose! What happened?" Lissa cried.

"I fell…" Rose replied before blacking out.

I walked over to the sofa and gently lay Rose down, placing a cushion to support her head. Lissa sat on the floor in front of her and held her hands over Rose's head. A warm glow flowed out of her and into Rose –spirit. It took a few minutes before the bleeding stopped and the deep cut on the side of her head disappeared.

She healed the other cuts and bruises that she had received from the fight with Tasha. When she was finished she sat back into a chair. Lissa looked pale from healing Rose.

"Are you ok Princess?"

"I'm fine Guardian Belikov; I just need to rest after healing Rose."

"Guardian Belikov" She asked, "call me Lissa." She said with a smile.

"But only if you call me Dimitri."

She nodded and walked to her bedroom to lie down. I pushed the chair that Lissa had been sitting in closer to Rose. I brushed her long brown hair away from her face. She looked so peaceful as she lay there. She was like a Goddess unworldly beautiful. Why had I left her for Tasha? How could I have been such a fool?

I remembered what my grandmother Yeva said to me the last time I saw her.

_Flashback_

_I had gone back to Russian to visit my family after I had left the academy and Rose. One day I was reading a western novel in our living room, when my grandmother Yeva had sat down beside me._

_I smiled and turned to look at her. She pulled her shawl around her narrow shoulders and her sharp, cunning eyes looked down at me disapprovingly._

_I sighed and placed my novel on the table beside me._

_"Yes Grandmother?"_

_"Dimka I think we need to have a little chat."_

_I knew that by that she meant she would talk and I would listen. I nodded and she began to talk._

_"You are making a big mistake leaving St Vladimir's Academy…"_

_"Grandmother I think that is my …"_

_"You only get one soul mate." she said interrupting me._

_"Soulmate?"_

_She nodded "Yes, I have seen it in my dreams," she whispered "But she will not wait forever."_

_"And what if I don't believe you, what If I don't return?"_

_"Then you are a foolish man," she muttered and walked away._

_End of Flashback_

I kissed Roza's forehead and stroked her cheek with my hand. Her eyes fluttered and she moved her hand up to her face. For the first time I noticed something I had not spotted before. There was a ring on her finger –it was an engagement ring.

The ring looked expensive. Didn't Tasha say that Rose was dating a Moroi? I held my head in my hands and sighted. My timing had sucked. I had just had the greatest sex with someone I loved. Only she does not belong to me but to someone else.

"Comrade?" Rose whispered.

I opened my eyes to see my Roza looking up at me. She smiled weakly at me as she tried to sit up. I moved towards her and gently helped her lie back against the cushions.

"How do you feel?" I asked her.

"Lissa healed me?"

"Yes, she did. How do you?"

"Fine."

"Roza?" I questioned her.

"I'm fine Comrade, I'll be fine. I have been worse."

Our conversation was cut short when we heard a small commotion going on outside. We both looked at each other as I listened to what was going outside. Fearing it was Tasha or worse Strigoi. I pulled my stake out of my inside pocket of my duster.

My guardian skills kicked into gear as the door to Lissa's room opened. I quickly moved towards it just as another guardian and two Moroi men walked into the room that Rose and I were in.

One of the Moroi guys rushed quickly over to the sofa after spotting Rose. He knelt in front of her and kissed her. My hands were shaking as I tried to control my anger. I felt something sharp cut the skin on my hand. I looked down and saw blood –I didn't care. I just wanted to kill him for touching her….

* * *

><p>So please let me know what you all think and please review! If you have any ideas for the story please let me know and once again a big thank you to everyone for review this so far…<p> 


	4. Authornote please read

**Author Note **

**Sorry this isn't an update. My grandmother passed away and I need some personal time. I hope all you guys will stick with me because I will be back soon and I will continue with this story.**

**Take care**

** -Sinxx**


End file.
